


Pile of Leaves

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex being awkward, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Skateboarding, Willie being a smartass, calls you dude/man/bro but in a romantic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: Willie teaches Alex how to skateboard. Alex decides to be brave.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	Pile of Leaves

“Don’t worry hot dog, you got this.” Willie was holding onto Alex, who was going very slowly down the sidewalk on his skateboard.

“I appreciate your confidence in me, but this is a terrible idea and I’m definitely gonna get myself killed.”

Willie laughed, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed, bro.” Alex let go of Willie to try to get his own balance, teetering precariously before immediately grabbing his hands again. Willie wasn’t complaining.

“You know what I mean! Besides, if a ghost ever managed to get themselves re-killed, it would definitely be me.”

“Yeah, you got me there.” Willie let go again, and this time Alex didn’t fall over. “See, you don’t even need me anymore,” he said proudly.

Alex was pleasantly surprised. “Huh. I guess this isn’t so bad.” He nodded his head with a smug expression, feeling more confident– probably a little too confident. “Yeah, I got this.” To anyone else he would have looked pretty ridiculous standing so stiffly on the board. Luckily no one else could see them because of the whole being ghosts thing, and Willie just found it adorable. Alex was so satisfied with himself in the moment that he didn’t notice he was starting to gain some speed, and it occurred to him that they hadn’t gotten to the stopping part of the lesson yet. He turned his head and realized Willie was quite a ways behind him now. “Willie!” he yelled, “YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME HOW TO STOP!”

“Oh crap.” Willie realized running to catch up was useless at this point, so he just materialized in front of Alex. Unfortunately he didn’t gauge the distance properly, so this resulted in Alex slamming into him, knocking them both directly into a large pile of leaves.

Once Alex got his bearings he realized he was directly on top of Willie. His brain (did he technically even have one of those anymore?) short-circuited with how close their faces were. Willie just stared up at him, almost daring him to do something. Alex thought about how easy it would be to kiss him right then. If he were a braver person, that’s exactly what he would have done. But, he was, well, _him_ , so he just scrambled off of Willie before he could embarrass himself further. He could have sworn Willie looked disappointed for a split second. But the moment passed. Alex cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um. Sorry.”

Willie sat up and raised his eyebrows in amusement. “It’s cool. I did run you over when we met so I guess we’re even now.” They were sitting face to face now, and Willie had a bunch of leaves in his hair. Alex thought it might be the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

He giggled. ‘Dude, you’ve got some––” he gestured to his head.

“What?”

“Um, here.” he started picking the leaves out, and Willie went uncharacteristically quiet, cheeks turning slightly pink. Alex got the last leaf and instinctively tucked a loose strand of hair behind Willie’s ear. He started to pull his hand away, but Willie grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. Alex’s breath (or whatever he had now) caught in his throat and they just stared at each other for what felt like forever. It was at that moment that Alex decided to be brave, because it felt like the universe was telling him to go for it, and frankly Willie was just too beautiful not to kiss right now. Willie must have been thinking the same thing, because he leaned in when Alex did and they met in the middle. Alex wasn’t sure what he expected from a ghost kiss, but it was so much better than he ever could have imagined. Willie felt so solid and real and _warm_ , for a moment Alex forgot they were both dead. They were just two boys kissing in a pile of leaves. Eventually Willie pulled away, smiling so radiantly Alex could have died all over again.

“Took you long enough, hot dog.”

Alex shoved him playfully. “Hey! It’s not my fault I died before I could figure out how to flirt with cute boys properly!”

“Aw, you think I’m cute?”

“Man, just shut up and kiss me again.”

“You got it.”

They sat in the leaves, just kissing and talking, and kissing some more, until the sun went down. And for the first time since he died, Alex felt totally at peace. He didn’t care about why he was there, or what would happen after this. He had the band, and he had Willie. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I love willex and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Also we deserve Willie teaching Alex how to skateboard in season 2.


End file.
